


A Basket of Fruit

by Starshadow_Moon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lantash and Martouf have no idea what a basket of fruit is - or what Sam plans with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Basket of Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I am not gaining any profit from this story. However, the plot is mine.
> 
> Italics indicate a symbiote speaking internally to the host. Bold indicates a host speaking internally to the symbiote.

Lantash looked at the basket of objects that was on the bed.

 _What is that, Martouf?_

 **I do not know, Lantash.**

They turned to look at Samantha, taking in her outfit as they did so. She looked very attractive in the blue “jeans” and the “leather jacket”. “Samantha, what is this?” asked Lantash.

“Oh... Lantash, those are fruits. Apples, bananas, pears, oranges...”

He had a blank look on his face.

“Food that grows on trees.”

“Ah. Shall we not partake, then?”

She reached out, took an apple, and brought it to Lantash’s mouth. “I thought we could feed each other...”


End file.
